Eevee Quest
by poisonberi1011
Summary: Join Yosie the Sylveon, Icy the Glaceon and the Eeveelutions as they go on the quest for the golden Doubleade to become... dragon slayers! Inspired by Swiftfire Mews and What Goes Down in the PC.
1. We meet the toxic wheels

**Author's note- this is my first fan fiction so it may be awesome and it may be really bad. I have no plan so this story is right off the top of my head. Please don't flame me. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

A Sylveon waited patiently on a mossy rock. _That's strange. Emmie should be here. Why, she'll be late for her own ceremony!_ She hopped off the rock to go look for Emmie. Just then, she heard a scream.

"Yosie! Yosie! H-help meeeeee!"

The Sylveon started to dash. The Amber Forest was a big place and little Emmie could get lost! She rounded a corner and there was Emmie. She was crouched in a corner surrounded by a horde of Whirlipedes.

"Meh heh heh. Come 'ere little Eevee." "We ain't gonna hurt ya… yet." "Nya hah hah! Stop cryin."The Whirlipedes taunted.

The Whirlpedes prepared to strike. Suddenly, the Sylveon jumped at them! "Fire blast!" she called instantly, the Whirlipedes were scorched and sent packing.

"Yosie, you saved me!" Emmie thanked her. "Hey, what are friends for?" Yosie said airily. The Eevee smiled up at her, eyes shining.

**I know, I know. Sylveons don't use fire blast but, this one is special. Do you like my fanfic so far? Please review! I am open to suggestions!**


	2. Here comes Wheely's 50 brothers

Here comes Wheely's 50 brothers

1 year later…

A pokemon stretched and yawned. "Nyaaaaaaa." She yawned. The ice crystals on her head quivered. Her second ears swayed. Her tail shook. She noticed these involuntary movements and began to grow suspicious. The pokemon looked around. The shard of ice she used as a sword wobbled. Her trophy case quivered. What was going on? She looked outside and there they were. A horde of Venepedes, Whirlipedes, and Scolipedes were stampeding down avalanche lane…straight towards her!

"Ice beam!" she called. A beam of ice shot out of her mouth. It hit a Venipede square in the face. It stopped dead in its tracks and slowly began to freeze. The pokemon stuck out its tongue. "10% freeze chance!" she called and fired an ice shard at a Whirlipede. "Gyeeee!" it cried just before it fainted. She called on an avalanche and knocked out a few Venipedes.

A Scolipede used string shot and she was slowed. _I can't hold them off! Please help…_ and another string shot was fired. She was wrapped in a cocoon of silk.

**Author's note-what will happen? Will Yosie save the day? Will I continue to write? Find out in chapter 2!**


	3. saved by a leaf-cat

**author's note-****i am so excited about this and that is why i am writing a bunch this week! really, i just have tons of ideas and can't stop with the chapters. anyways, i'll probably update like 4 times a week. please review and on with the story!**

"hyaaaaa!" a leafeon used leaf blade and slashed it around. suddenly, he heard a leafeon ran in the direction of the noise. he gasped. a crowd of venipede and it's evolutions were beating up a glaceon. don't worry! he cried. the leafeon charged at the venepedes and co.. "slash!" "bang" "krack!" and with that, the venepedes,whirlipedes, and the scolipedes were fainted. that's how we do it in Sinnoh! he cheered.

"oh. uhh. are you alright?" he turned and looked at the unconscious glaceon. "..." the glaceon didn't answer. "oh yeah!" the leafeon said. he slashed apart the sticky cocoon. " am I dead?" asked the glaceon. "no. I saved you." the leafeon said and helped her up. "I'm Icy." said the glaceon. "could you teach me how to use a sword?" she asked. "you really think I'd say no?" he smirked. _maybe I have a new friend. _she thought.


	4. in a psychotic dojo

**Author's note-sorry for the short chapters. Because of them, I will have a lot of chapters! I will possibly try to expand their length starting now. Please review and enjoy!**

"ommmmmm." a purple psychic cat chanted. She sat with her legs tucked gracefully under her. The red gem on her forehead glowed. She flicked her ears showing that she knew that umbreon was in the room even though her eyes were closed. " hey, ying, a leafeon is at the door with a glaceon and they want to see the master blacksmith." He finished. "send them in" the espeon said.

_Wow! I'm gonna get a new honedge! And for zero poke too! Now all I need to do is find a fairy type!_ Icy thought. "right this way." The umbreon coaxed them down a hallway. They went through a door and saw a large dusty room with tools and buckets lying around everywhere. A flareon and a vaporeon sat a desk huddled over blueprints for a metal hat. "well that's a dumb idea." Leafeon sneered. "hmm. I agree. But we may need to add another opening" the vaporeon mused. "right." The flareon said and scribbled a note. "umm. can you make me a honedge?" asked icy. No answer. " can you please make me a honedge? She emphasized the please. The whole room was quiet.

Icy began to turn and leave. This flareon was obviously a lunatic in her opinion. Just then, he swiveled around in his chair. " WHAT CHA' WANT?!" he yelled loudly. He was using hyper voice so everyone's ears were ringing and their fur was blown back in a comical way. " I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" umbreon shouted and it became a battle of the move that they all happened to know. Hyper voice.

Espeon heard the shouts and became very annoyed. Her fur stood on end. And she used psychic witch made everyone faint (except umbreon). She smiled and went back to her meditation. " WHY DID EVERYONE FAINT?" umbreon yelled stupidly. And he was promptly hit with a swift.


	5. cupcake backstory

**Author's note- can you guess witch eeveelutions I haven't used yet? Also in the week of june first, I will probably not be posting any chapters due to vacations and whatnot. Also for three weeks in july because I'm going to a different state. So in short, I'll be wrighting a lot this week. I'm talking like 6 chapters or so. BTW, NOBODY HAS REVIEWED ME YET! You guys will make me cry If I don't get reviews. Plus, the return of yosie and emmie!**

Emmie sat next to yosie as they waited in an alley. " aren't you exited, emmie? This galvantula is going to help you evolve!" yosie beamed. "plus if he is a phony, we get to beat up a bad guy!" yosie continued. Emmie shuffled her paws. "hey, you don't have to do this." Yosie looked down at her. "well, I'm kind of nervous. How did you evolve?" emmie turned to yosie. "it was a rainy day…" yosie began.(que the flashback)

The scene changes to a gloomy day on route 10.(kalos) a trainer reaches down and pets an eevee. The trainer clicks an icon on her wrist and both of them are transported away to a small bubbly meadow. The trainer grabs a cupcake out of a basket and feeds it to the eevee and this goes on until the eevee will eat no more. The trainer walks the eevee over to a black top. The trainer throws multicolored balls of yarn at the eevee and the eevee bounces them off its head. Then they walked over a berry tree and the trainer picked beries for her pokemon. Then they walked over to a puzzle and practiced doing it quickly. Finally, they were transported back to route 10 and the trainer gave the eevee a disk. The eevee began to shine and it had evolved into a sylveon. (end of flashback)

"why did you leave your trainer?" asked emmie. " I wanted to travel past kalos and that is something my trainer just couldn't do." Yosie awnsered. Just then, a galvantula dropped from the celing. " I've got the thunderstone." He said. "here we go." Emmie said as she gulped.

**Tada!tell me if you think emmie should evolve in a review! Chao!3**


	6. evolution and new friends

**Author's note- disclaimer-I do not own pokemon. Also, my profile picture will come in very soon. Please recommend me some stories and I will review them.**

A gigantic spider loomed above yosie and emmie . " I have the stone, now lets get evolving. And I can get my money. Nyeh heh heh…" the galvantula said. "but remember, no tricks or I use dig." Yosie said as she handed the stone to emmie. "now remember, you will not be able to contain your powers so, do not be afraid to use thunder." Yosie said. Emmie channeled her power into the stone. It began to glow and so did emmie. A bright light bathed the alley, making it light up like the fourth of july. The light faded and emmie was now a jolteon! The galvantula was paid and he walked away. "the prophecy is almost fulfilled." Yosie had a faraway look in her large blue eyes. Oh, and we forgot something. Emmie half-fried yosie with a full strength thunderbolt.

Flareon handed glaceon a honedge. She sliced through the air and slashed at invisible foes. She danced on her toes gracefully dodging their invisible attacks. She was hving so much fun! She thought it would never end! Until someone tapped her sholder. The room was in ruins. And it was all her fault. "So anyways, will you come with us to find a fairy type to be glaceon's partner?" asked leafeon. Everyone said yes including espeon who was in a different room. And so, they set off on a journey to find a fairy type witch happens to be closer than they think.

**Will they find yosie and emmie? What is the prophesy? When will I get to the main point of this story? Find out in the next chapter of Eevee Quest!**


	7. flareon takes a hike off a cliff

Flareon takes a hike… off a cliff

Glaceon, leafeon, flareon, vaporeon, espeon, and umbreon were trekking across a desert. Glaceon insisted that it would be more dramatic that way.

Suddenly, umbreon broke out into song. Music played in the background.

_Badum bum. Badum baa._

_Across a desert we go_

_Barren land for miles around_

_Thirsty, tiered, losing hope_

_Food runs out water- no more_

_We've been at it for ten…_

_Minutes._

_Badum bum badum baa_

_No point in tryin' _

_Left alone, no tears for cryin'_

_For, we've been at it for eleven…_

_Minutes. _

By then, they could see a vast forest and a sign that read-

_Amber forest- mintleaf town-_

"So we go through the forest and end up in mintleaf town?" asked leafeon. "Yup." Said vaporeon who happened to be mortally afraid of him. Later on, they found a cliff in the forest. "Be careful and walk along the cliff face to not fall." Said espeon. Flareon ignored it and promptly tripped, falling off the cliff and now hanging on a tree root. He insisted that espeon should not use psychic to save him because they had no revives and the move would make him faint. Suddenly, he lost his grip and screamed as he fell down the endless cliff. "FLAREON!" they cried with their arms extended. Leafeon blew back his head- leaf. He was happy to be rid of his annoying and super effective acquaintance.

**Sorry about the misspellings. I forgot to do spell check.**


	8. mew is inside you what shall you do?

Espeon does the right / wrong thing

Since leafeon obviously would not help, espeon obviously had to save him. And she did and he fainted then they got to mintleaf town (long story short).

Yosie and emmie happened to be in mintleaf town and emmie noticed a horde of eeveelutions. Yosie and emmie walked over to them. Icy turned around and noticed yosie who happened to be fairy type and just what she was looking for. "The prophecy… is fulfilled…" yosie's eyes went gray for a second. "Follow me to the eeveecastle." Yosie led them down a path and there stood a castle in the shape of an eevee head.

The Pokémon began to glow and beams shot out of their mouths. The beams were the colors of their types. They became a rainbow and the crystal doors opened. "What just happened?" asked vaporeon. "The castle accepts us." Espeon answered.

Later on inside the castle, yosie was having nightmares in her sleep. After a while, espeon heard her moans and entered her room. "may I look into your soul and see what is the matter?" asked espeon. "Please, anything to rid me of this horror!" cried yosie. So, espeon looked into her soul. "You are hosting the new species Pokémon. You are hosting mew." Espeon said after a long wait. "It's best we keep this secret." "Is that why I can use almost any move?" asked yosie. "And why I know about a prophecy?" "Yes, but keep this a secret from everyone. It will distract you on your quest for the golden doubleade."

**Boom! What a cliffhanger! I told you I would explain yosie's abilities! Also, I am finally getting to the dragon slaying that I promised!**


	9. we finally get to the good stuff

**I am so happy! Although summer break is still at that point where it just feels like a weekend. BTW, the quest starts now! And I know the mew part is random but I promise it will play an important role. Thank you to my readers. Every day, I see more views and I get inspired. Anyways, on with the show!**

Deep in a desolate and creepy cave, water trickled down stilagmites. Light filtered through a hole in the roof onto one (very important) spot. A rock that was perfectly flat on top exept for a dent, sat in the spot of light. A gleaming golden doubleade rested on top of it, fitting perfectly into the groove. Its hilt sparkled with polished silver. And its cloth- thing shimmered with embedded diamonds in its royal blue coloring. Now its blades were the most marvelous things about them. They were perfectly shined gold pieces with carved pictures of flowers and vines. Now don't get me wrong, this thing is deadly.

A gigantic pokemon, hidden by the gloom, groweled. He shifted his gigantic claws and a canyon formed around the rock and doubleade. Another very large pokemon filled the canyon with ice cold water. Feraligators in the cave took the chance to inhabit the circular lake and boom, there goes your classic alligator infested moat!

Surprisingly, the feraligators broke out into song.

_We like it here, it is very nice_

_And now others will think twice_

_To try and steal the doubleade!_

_To beat us all is such a feat_

_Oh yes, it would be so neat _

_To have a free buffet_

_Of heros and knights_

_Alright, we probably won't eat you_

_And probably won't even meet you_

_Because the bosses will come 'round _

_And snatch you up and eat you _

_At the cavvvve of doubleaddddeeeeeee! Yeah!_

And with that, the feraligators sunk into the moat.


	10. annoyingly simple ways

**Can you guess the "bosses" in my last chapter? I promise that this chapter will be at least four hundred words (puts on determined face). Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon.**

Yosie and icy walked down the side walk to café le grand to have some quality time and to possibly find a Pokémon with knowledge about the golden doubleade. They sat down at an outdoor table next to a blooming cherry tree. A medicham came to take their order. "Hello and welcome to café le grand. May we interest you with today's specials? We have peppermint ice cream, whipped dream, or magikarp soup." Yosie and icy both cringed at that last one. "I'll have the peppermint ice cream." Said icy. "I'll have the whipped dream." Yosie answered.

"that will be 100,000,000 poke dollars." Said the waitress. "100,000,000 POKE DOLLARS?!" screamed yosie. "Yes, so pay up or leave." The waitress sighed. Yosie muttered something about this being worth it while she pulled out her wallet.

Sometime later, they got their orders. Icy ate a bite of ice cream. "Maybe we should ask around about the golden doublade." Yosie sipped her whipped dream thoughtfully. A duskull passed by their table. "Ye wants to find the golden doubleade?" the duskull asked. "Yep!" said icy who had never been taught to not talk to strangers. "First, you have to prove you are worth even finding the cave." The duskull answered. And just like that, they had a lead.

They were walking towards the training grounds when something annoying happened.

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too."

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too."

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too."

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too."

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too."

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too."

"I'm really excited!"

"Eh"

"You're not that excited?"

"Nah"

"Oh."

Icy looked down. "I thought you were exited." "I am. Just not really excited." Yosie said. Duskull turned around." Just be quiet!" he yelled.

"I thought you liked us talking."

"Me too"

"Me too."

"Me too"

"Me too"

"Me three."

"Me five."

"Me six."

"Me sev-"

"JUST BE QUIET!" yelled duskull. "You guys are so annoying that they will have to let you in. geez"

"Yay! Easy way out!"

"Yay!"

"Woo!"

"Yay!"

"Oh brother said duskull as he sighed and unlocked the gate.

**Were they annoying enough for you? … I think so too. See ya next time!**


	11. it's (hammer time) time!

**Surprise! The "bosses" were kyogre and groundon for omega ruby and alpha sapphire! How do you like them apples? Also, I got spoilerz! They are the author's note at the end of the chapter. So if you want them, there they are.**

Leafeon and umbreon were doing hammer time when a gigantic cake busted through the wall. The cake removed its strawberry garment. Surprisingly, flareon was the hidden identity of the cake. "Oh. My. Arceus." Umbreon gasped. "The cake has sprinkles." "That was the first thing you noticed?" asked leafeon. "Guess what?! I got a job at café le grand!" flareon cheered. "Uck. Isn't that the overpriced café?" asked leafeon. "Overpriced and overpaying." Said flareon with a mischievous grin. "We." Umbreon said. "Are late." Said leafeon. "For a hammer time concert" they both said as they hammer timed out if the room and the situation. Flareon shrugged and began to chew on the fake strawberry used as a hat.

Espeon was busy nagging to the author that this story only made the littlest bit of since when she heard the dreaded hammer time.

_Dun un nan a nan a nan a_

_Can't touch this_

_Dun un nan a nan a nan a_

_Can't touch this_

_Dun un nan a nan a nan a_

_Can't touch this_

"Nooooooooo!"She cried as she ran into a panic room. "Man, I need to get her a lucario anger manager." Said flareon, still chewing on the strawberry.

**These are the spoilers! - Noise channels the powers of mew (see chapter 8)**

**The bosses cause emmie to do some mean things.**

**Finally, my chapters will begin to make more since! **


	12. the special

"Stop hammer timing. You're embarrassing me," Espeon yelled. Umbreon face palmed.

"Do you want to build a snowman," Leafeon sung.

"And burn it to a crisp," Flareon said. Leafeon instantly glared at Flareon.

"No, no stop it do NOT sing that song anymore," Vaporeon yelled while dropping to the ground while clutching her ears.

"Why do you guys have to get rid of winter? Why do you hate it so much? Or," Icy paused, her face filled with terror, "do you hate me?" She ran off crying as the rest of the eeveelutions sweat dropped.

"Somebody go get her," Espeon said tiredly. Instantly Vaporeon ran after her.

"Yay we got rid of those two," Umbreon yelled. And one painful swift later, he was out like a lanturn. Everyone stared at Espeon as she blushed and gained a black aura. Her lucario anger manager appeared beside her and coaxed her away for aura cleansing.

"No," yelled Vaporeon as she ran pass the group of seriously confused Pokémon. Icy was chasing her laughing manically. They jumped over a fallen Umbreon.

"I just want to freeze you. They we can besties forever. You're all mine. Mine," Icy yelled.

"Why can't we be friends," Emmie yelled. Leafeon and Flareon glanced at each other as Leafeon put away his leaf blade. Flareon smiled and opened his mouth.

"No," Leafeon said.

"What I was just going to ask if you knew when we were going to start our journey," Flareon said. Everybody pause and Vaporeon tripped over Umbreon's body.

"We have to wait until Yosie gets back," Espeon said while mysteriously reappearing with a clean aura.

"Ayyyyye," Vaporeon yelled as Icy froze her. Leafeon started humming Let it go under his breath.

"Yay now we're eternal besties," Icy said.

"You're a pycho," Vaporeon yelled. Everybody stopped as the door to the castle opened. In came Yosie baring gifts.

"It's Santa clause!" Gasped Emmie, running in little circles. Umbreon woke up to the commotion.

"Finally the author decided to bring the team back together," Espeon said. The others looked at her with expressionless faces.

"Whatever come on we have some training to do," Yosie said evilly. The others held on to each other in fear. "But first I have these to give out," Yosie said opening her bag. There were little devices. "These are walkie talkies." Yosie handed one to each of the eeveelutions they represented their elements. Yosie had a butterfly clip, Icy had a snowflake, Emmie had a lightning bolt, and so on.

"But I want the fire one," Umbreon said. Flareon glared at the dark type.

"No changing," Yosie said, "Or I hit you with a fire blast. Besides they enhance your power. And do you know any fire type moves. I thought not. Now Icy unfreeze Vaporeon and come on we have training to do."

"Okay," said Icy with a terrified voiced. The eeveelutions shivered at the thought of training. Vaporeon mentally cheered she was going to beat that ice type up when she was free. She also mentally made fighting gestures.

"Um Flareon could you unfreeze her," Icy asked. Flareon used hyper voice on Vaporeon. The ice didn't even crack.

"Don't you know any fire type moves," Espeon asked. "Noooo," Vaporeon yelled in her head.

"Don't worry our first stop is the desert," Yosie said. Icy, Leafeon, and Vaporeon cried at the thought. While Umbreon was muttering something about fireless fire types.

"Um can we go now," Emmie said. The rest of the Eeveelution expect for Icy, Leafeon, and Vaporeon agreed and they left the castle dragging the three behind them, to start their training.

**This chapter was written almost entirely by Swiftfire Mews. Do not ask why. Thus, making it a special. These will be occasional. Swiftfire says to read and review, it makes both of us very happy. **** ;3 **


	13. hiatus

**I am on hiatus until I get more reviews. P.s. , the next chapters are – on the honedge of glory- never trust a zubat- a lunatone in the morning- is it worth it- hydragon is unlucky- epic battle- epic battle 2- hammer time saved us**


End file.
